Boots
by aliceautumn
Summary: Shameless smut. CuddyCameron. Prompt boots.


He left. His name didn't matter any more, now that the date was over, and any possibility of a relationship was gone. Cuddy would never know if she could have gotten used to the hair parted on the left, or the twitching, or the fact that he was a mechanic and that they could never have had a passionnate conversation. It's probably for the best, she thought, that he left, because if he had decided to stay after she half-heartedly tried to get him to, she's not sure what she would have done. Would they have talked a little longer, maybe make out, and then decide that they should take it slowly, or would she have fucked him and decided not to keep him, and just hope that she had gotten pregnant and that she would keep the baby this time?

She lay on her back in her empty bed, next to the pile of pillows she kept for an illusion of fullness, and decided she didn't have to be alone tonight. Smiling to herself, Cuddy grabbed her cell phone and dialed Allison Cameron's number, that number she had called every time she needed some comfort. When the younger doctor answered, Cuddy hadn't felt the need to explain. "Do you want to come over?" she had asked simply, and Cameron had said she'd be there soon, she just had to grab her boots, hat and coat, and she'd be right over. Sure enough, a short while later, there she was knocking on Cuddy's door, cheeks reddened from the cold, face anxious. The older woman answered the door with a glass of wine in her hand, a look of wariness in her eyes. They didn't really pretend that this was anything more than a booty call, and the second Allison had slid off her coat and tossed aside her hat, Cuddy had her pinned against the nearest wall, hands braced on either side of her head, kissing her hungrily.

Cameron's hands wandered over Cuddy's back, enjoying the softness of her dress, grabbing handfuls of her hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Cuddy pressed her hips against Cameron's lower body, eliciting a loud moan from the younger doctor, and, with one hand, undid the lowest buttons on Cameron's shirt, and slid her hand under the flimsy material, roughly cupping her breast over her bra. Cameron gasped, then keened with delight, and wrapped a leg around Cuddy's body, the leather of her boot freezing cold against Cuddy's skin even through the fabric, causing the older doctor to moan loudly into Cameron's mouth, and press their bodies even closer. Cameron's free hand, the one that wasn't pulling Cuddy's neck closer to her, hiked up Cuddy's dress and, aching for contact, slid under her panties, and cupped the warm flesh she found there, sinking her fingernails into it, making Cuddy moan even louder, and tear her mouth from her lover's. "Bedroom," she gasped, and Cameron nodded, as Cuddy began backing her towards and into said room, until she felt the back of her legs pressing against the mattress, and Cuddy's weight pushing her down on her back, their tongues still dancing together, Cameron's hands still tangled in the other woman's hair.

As Cuddy propped herself up on her hands, still pressing their lower bodies together, and started kissing her throat, Cameron, suddenly conscious of how fast they were going, conscious of her legs wrapped around Cuddy's body, boots pressing into her flesh, small moans coming out of her mouth against her will, tried to slow things down. "Those are some nice sheets," she said, voice breathy, fingers trailing on the soft fabric beneath their bodies. She tried speaking again but her breath caught in her throat when Cuddy clamped her teeth down on her sensitive flesh, and her hips bucked against the woman on top of hers. "What's the, um, thread count on these?" she asked, desperately trying to delay their actions, wanting "it" to last as long as possible. Cuddy abruptly stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes, face blank. "Thread count?" she asked, voice breathy, impatient. "Why the Hell are you asking about the thread count?" Cameron sighed, looking away, the intensity of Cuddy's gaze too much for her. "I... I just..." she tried again, and Cuddy leant forward and kissed her cheek softly. "Five hundred," she said simply, grinning. "Now are you going to shut up so I can fuck you, Dr. Cameron, or would you like to talk about the drapes?" Cameron laughed, wrapped her arms around Cuddy, and kissed her hungrily. "That'll be fine," she breathed against the older doctor's skin, sliding a hand down Cuddy's back to her ass, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Still kissing the younger doctor like she wanted to drink her down, Cuddy finished unbuttoning Cameron's blouse and slid it off before unhooking her bra, only pausing the kissing long enough for Cameron's chest to be bare. One of Cuddy's hands worked on Cameron's breast while the other still supported her weight, and went back to kissing and nipping at Cameron's neck, delighting in the sounds the younger woman made. "Wait," Cameron breathed as Cuddy, who had undone the top button of her jeans without her noticing, was sliding a hand into her panties. Cuddy looked at her quizzically. "You're still fully clothed," Cameron said, grabbing a handful of fabric from Cuddy's dress to prove her point. She sat up, forcing Cuddy to sit back, and reached behind the woman's back, unzipping her dress quickly and helping her out of it. "That's better," she said, smiling, as she pressed their naked upper bodies together, enjoying the feel of Cuddy's full breasts against her small, firm ones. Cuddy's hand started moving towards her groin again, and this time Cameron let her, arching her back when Cuddy's fingers found her clit and rubbed her flesh roughly, moaning and tightening her grip on Cuddy's hair.

"Wait," she interrupted again. Cuddy sighed in frustration, dropping her head down. "What?" she asked warily. "I have... Something" Cameron whispered against her skin, pushing Cuddy off of her and walking out of the room, coming back moments later with her purse in hand. Cuddy, who had languorously rolled onto her side, stared at the younger woman walking, shirtless, with her pants undone, revealing red underwear. "What is it?" she asked, her interest piqued. Cameron sat on the side of the bed and reached inside her bag. When Cuddy saw just what Cameron was taking out, her eyes opened wide. "I've never tried it," Cameron said, her voice almost shy, highly inappropriate given her partial nudity, messy hair, and the toy she held in her hand. "But I thought maybe you'd want me to-" she started babbling before Cuddy silenced her with a kiss. "Yes," the older doctor said, voice hoarse with desire, before pushing Cameron onto her back, hooking her fingers into the belt loops on the woman's jeans and pulling them down and off her legs, running hands back up her legs and placing a kiss on the soft white skin just above Cameron's panty line, before pulling that off as well. Cuddy parted Cameron's thighs with her hand and brought her face to her mound, but Cameron pulled her up before she could do anything more. "No, right now I want to do you," she gently sank her teeth into Cuddy's lower lip, releasing it, then adding "Later, I'd love that though."

Cuddy simply nodded, and helped Cameron get the toy in place, snapping each little buckle, and making sure that one end of the dildo would bump against her clit with every movement. She then kissed Cameron again and, straddling her, rubbed her wetness against the end of the toy. Cameron quickly reached behind Cuddy to yank her underwear off, and Cuddy lowered herself onto this extension of the younger woman, letting out a hiss on the way down, until her body touched Cameron's skin again. Cuddy searched Cameron's face for any reaction indication a preference, but her lips were parted, her eyes hazed, and she was breathing hard. "Is it okay if I'm on top?" Cuddy asked. Cameron didn't answer for a few seconds, staring at the woman on top of her, hands kneading Cuddy's hips, and would have remained in that contemplative state for much longer if Cuddy hadn't leaned forward and brought their faces very close together, pressing the end of the cock against Cameron's clit, hard. "What?" Cameron yelped. "Oh, no no, it's, ah-" Cuddy started rocking forward slowly, her eyes closed. "It's perfectly fine," Cameron managed to say before Cuddy's movements stopped her from being coherent.

They moved together for a long time, building up that heat they both craved, Cuddy leaning forward with each rocking motion so that Cameron enjoyed this thoroughly as well, but soon her movements lost their regularity as she got closer and closer to orgasm, to the point that she stopped rocking entirely and simply ground herself down and into Cameron's body, supporting her body with her hands on either side of Cameron's head, until the orgasm washed over her and she cried out Allison's name, falling forward, pressing the cock against Cameron's clit harder than ever, eliciting a small, frustrated moan from the younger woman. Panting, skin slick with sweat, Cuddy leaned back, putting one hand behind her to support her weight, and started rocking forward again, this time using her other hand under the harness Cameron was wearing, her hips undulating, creating that movement that had gotten Cameron so close before, her fingers teasing Cameron's wet opening before she slid two inside the younger woman and moved in time with her hips. The position, Cuddy thought, was extremely uncomfortable, but the way Cameron's eyes were screwed shut, the way she was biting her lip and, with the hand that wasn't balled into a fist, gripping the sheets, tugging at her own nipple, made it all worth it, and Cuddy kept rocking their bodies in time until Cameron came, screaming incoherently, body bucking against Cuddy's. The older doctor kept moving forward and backwards, slowly, until Cameron's cries stopped, and her breathing slowed down.

Cuddy moved her body forward one last time and kissed Cameron tenderly, leaning her forehead against the young woman's shoulder. Slowly, she pulled the toy out of herself and lay down on her stomach next to Cameron's body, resting her head on the young woman's shoulder. After a while, Cameron turned towards her, and laid soft, butterfly kisses over Cuddy's eyelids. "Glad you Valentine's Day turned out all right," she said, voice hoarse from the screaming. Cuddy chuckled, that low laugh again, the one that makes things low in Cameron's body contract. They don't call it a bedroom laugh for nothing, Cameron mused. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked into Cameron's, then looked at her body, at the dildo still erect over Cameron's pubic bone, at the knee-high boots Cameron was still wearing. Cuddy sat up partially, trailing a hand over Cameron's stomach idly, picturing herself with the toy strapped on, fucking Cameron, thrusting harder with each little moan Cameron would make, and those legs wrapped around her waist, those boots pressing into her bare flesh. She licked her lips, and reached for the harness, undoing the buckles and pulling the toy off Cameron's body. Cuddy looked into Cameron's eyes again, searching for that hesitation that would have made her stop, but there was nothing there but raw desire. "My turn?" Cuddy asked, pale blue eyes fixated on Cameron's. Cameron didn't need to answer; the wide smile on her face told Cuddy all she needed to know, and the hand snaking around Cuddy's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace, a bruising kiss, confirmed it. "Yes," Cameron said anyway, because she needed Cuddy to hear her. "Yes."


End file.
